The present invention relates to a guard-rail reflector and more particularly to an improved reflector mounted on a road-side guard rail or guard fence for ensuring the safety of travelling motor vehicles.
The purpose of a guard-rail reflector is to inform motor vehicle drivers of the general configuration of the road on which they are travelling and of the existence of the guard rail or guard fence so as to facilitate their safe driving.
A conventional guard-rail reflector is usually spherical or of a curved surface, and is fixed on a support mounted on the top of a pole of the guard rail. The conventional guard-rail reflector of this type can be seen from a distance somehow or other. However, because of its relatively small effective reflection area for a driver, it can sometimes hardly inform the driver of the existence of the guard rail sufficiently before the motor vehicle of the driver reaches too near to the guard rail to avoid a collision thereagainst. Accidents considered to be caused for this reason have been frequently occurred heretofore.